


Seeds

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Jossed, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-23
Updated: 2003-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Death Eater meets an Auror in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the 11/23/03 [15minuteficlets](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com) word #30. It has been rendered AU by later canon.

" _Petrificus Totalus_."

The incantation was soft, the voice level and flat. Draco, caught halfway through spinning to face his opponent, fell awkwardly on his side. Booted feet moved into his reduced field of vision.

The man nudged Draco's shoulder with his foot, rolling him onto his back, and squatted down on the forest floor. Green eyes stared calmly at him, masked behind those infernal glasses. Potter. He should have known.

"Hello, Malfoy," said Potter, plucking Draco's wand from his frozen hand.

Draco forced a small hiss from his paralyzed lungs.

Potter's mouth twitched. "Yes, I'm sure you'd love to have me in your position," he said. "But you don't. Now listen carefully, because this is a one-time offer.

"I hate you, and I'm sure you hate me too. But as far as I know, you haven't killed anyone for Voldemort yet, and I don't feel right killing someone I know, just for being a rotten bastard and a daddy's boy.

"So. You have three options. One, I leave you here with a marking spell and the Aurors take you into custody. You know what they do to Death Eaters. Two, I let you go, you try to stab me in the back, and I kill you. Three, I let you go and you do what I tell you."

Potter rocked back on his heels. "What do you say, Malfoy? Blink once for option one, twice for options two or three. The spell's weak enough to let you move that much."

Draco fumed. He was not a daddy's boy! Just because his father also served the Dark Lord didn't mean that Draco hadn't made his own choices. And he would be damned before he'd ever give Potter any satisfaction.

But he didn't want to die. And his death here wouldn't do the cause any good. His capture would be even worse. What options did he have? Potter had his wand, and the smug bastard always been a better duelist anyhow, damn him.

Draco blinked. Twice. And when Potter loosed the spell, he took the offered hand and let the other wizard raise him to his feet, not reaching for his wand even as Potter slipped it into Draco's pocket.

"You realize I'm going to escape," he said.

"Yes," said Potter. His mouth twitched again. "I suppose I'd feel a bit lost without knowing you were out there, hating me." He held out an acorn. "Portkey. Go."

Draco stared hard at Potter, searching for deception in the green eyes. "You're still a bastard," he said, and reached forward.

As their hands clasped, the acorn whirled him away.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was remixed by [nekare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nekare) in Remix Redux 4, resulting in **[Lesson Number Two (The Open My Eyes Remix)](http://nekare.livejournal.com/63214.html)**.


End file.
